<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you hold me, I'll be your only (Are you lonely?) by WinterWandering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046161">If you hold me, I'll be your only (Are you lonely?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering'>WinterWandering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Soulmates, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the sun and moon</p><p>title from coyote theory's other side of paradise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you hold me, I'll be your only (Are you lonely?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgenderclover/gifts">catgenderclover</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[hands you my eret &amp; techno being qpps propaganda] (/rp)<br/>[runs]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a long while, Techno had only seen Eret at dawn and dusk, the person across from him. The one that was clothed in a dress like moonlight, a glimmering silver crown on her head. </p><p>She was gorgeous. <br/>And he missed her, oh so dearly. </p><p>"Eret-" He reaches a hand towards her quietly. She lunges into his grasp, burying her head into his chest. Techno wraps his arms around her, his golden crown flashing in the light. </p><p>"Tech-" Her breath hitches, and the both of them are sobbing. "Techno, I missed you, I-" <br/>"I know." He whimpers, burying his face into her neck. "I missed you too. I didn't-" </p><p>A pause as they hold onto each other as if the world was ending and they were each other's lifelines. </p><p>"Please don't leave me." Techno finally is able to whispers out, holding tight to the older as the two sink to the ground. "Please... " </p><p>"I have to. You know that." Her voice is quiet, bitter- not towards him though, never towards Techno. </p><p>"I know." </p><p>(the sun and moon separated, time and time again, only able to each other at dawn and dusk, and never for long. eternies stretched like this, the two's only concept of time being each other.) </p><p>(that's how it was, and how it would always be.) </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>